Mary Sue dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: Etude de notre Mary Sue à travers quelques drabbles parodiques et humoristiques...
1. Introduction

**Résumé :** Etude de notre Mary Sue internationale à travers la saga _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Série de drabbles humoristiques et parodiques sur Mary Sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Elle<strong> s'appelle Mary Sue.

** Elle** est diablement sexy.

**Elle** est est hyper intelligente.

**Elle** est une " heartbreakeuse " en puissance.

**Elle** cache beaucoup de secrets.

Mais, elle reste la perfection incarnée !

Et Dieu seul sait combien elle énerve les lecteurs…


	2. Mary Sue ou Une Beauté Fatale

Mary Sue se mouvait dans les couloirs de la cité de Fondcombe. Elle roulait son joli petit derrière dépourvu de cellulite, de gauche à droite. Elle possédait une silhouette svelte et sa démarche ( hors du commun, avouons-le ) laissait sans voix les hommes qu'elle croisait dans sa promenade. Mary Sue se déplaçait élégamment, comme les félins. Ses longs cheveux, blonds comme les blés et ondulés, retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules carrées. Ses yeux amandes, quant à eux, étaient de couleur améthyste et soulignaient ainsi le mystère qui planait autour de cette belle femme. Cette beauté hallucinante terrasserait même le grand Sauron… Du moins ce qu'il en reste !

* * *

><p>Publication du drabble n°2 demain matin ! =)<p>

J'espère que ce premier drabble vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;D

Bizz,

Cry'


	3. Mary Sue ou Savoir Garder un Secret

Les membres de la Communauté firent une pause après deux longues heures de marche. Legolas, curieux, s'avança vers notre Mary Sue...

- D'où venez-vous, Dame Mary Sue ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

- Je viens des vastes contrées du Mordor. Mon père est en réalité le grand Sauron et ma mère est une elfe prénommée Galadriel. J'ai un oncle, Saroumane et une tante elfe, qui répond au nom d'Arwen. Sinon, Frodon est un de mes cousins éloignés. Faramir et Boromir sont mes frères cachés et de plus, je suis l'esclave sexuelle de Gandalf. Mais je vous en prie, mon ami, n'en dites pas un mot. Cela pourrait me coûter la vie !

Legolas ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. La biographie détaillée de la jeune femme le laissait sans voix. Le Prince de Mirkwood ne savait pas s'il devait fuir en courant ou continuer d'écouter les inepties de Mary Sue. Comme ensorcelé par la voix de la jeune femme, il resta et l'écouta raconter des histoires grotesques sur sa famille et ses yeux améthystes…

* * *

><p>Bon courage pour visualiser l'arbre généalogique de notre Mary Sue ! (a)<p>

J'espère que ce drabble vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton bleu ! ;D Le prochain drabble sera publié demain ou samedi.

Bizz,

Cry'


	4. Mary Sue ou La Solution aux Problèmes

Mary Sue possédait un Q.I de 290 et avait toujours la solution aux problèmes, même quand l'Univers était en danger…

O0O0

- Utilisez donc votre matière grise ! Ne voyez-vous pas que mon père nous fixe en permanence de son oeil orange ? lança Mary Sue.

- Alors, que suggérez-vous Dame Mary Sue ? demanda Legolas, désespéré.

- Une diversion ! On envoie Frodon et Sam jusqu'au Mordor et nous, on rentre à la maison ! Si nous agissons ainsi, il y aura moins de morts et de blessés ! Voilà, le problème est réglé… dit Mary Sue, avec tant de simplicité.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? s'écria Sam Gamegie, Vous croyez que monsieur Frodon et moi-même allons risquer nos vies alors que…

- Silence ! hurla Aragorn.

Tout le monde se tût.

- Elle dit vrai ! Sam et Frodon vous irez au Mordor pour détruire l'Anneau Unique et nous, nous rentrons à Fondcombe ! reprit Aragorn, Suivons l'idée de notre merveilleuse Mary Sue !

Ainsi, Frodon et Sam furent expédiés au Mordor d'un coup porté au derrière, donné par le joli petit pied de Mary Sue.

* * *

><p>Ai-je droit à une review, une pluie de tomates ou un coup de pied de la part de Mary Sue ? xD<p>

J'espère que ce drabble vous a plus ! =) Bizz et à la prochaine !

Cry'


	5. Mary Sue ou L'Art du Râteau

Edoras. C'était un magnifique soir de pleine lune et Mary Sue contemplait les horizons du Rohan, seulement, la jeune femme n'était pas seule. Legolas sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'elle. Cependant, celle-ci ne prêta pas attention à la présence du Prince de Mirkwood. Legolas se plaça à côté d'elle. Ils se mirent à discuter et au bout de quelques minutes, l'elfe blond avoua :

- Votre compagnie n'est pas désagréable, Mary Sue. Quand je suis avec vous, les couleurs ternes de mon univers s'évanouissent et laissent place à un monde plus coloré, plus… Oh Mary Sue… Je ne pourrais point vous le cacher plus longtemps… Je vous aime !

- Roooon Pchhhhhiiiiiiiit…

Mary Sue s'était endormie pendant que Legolas essayait de lui ouvrir son coeur. Dégoûté, l'elfe s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux, et passa devant un Gimli plus que souriant.

- Belle soirée, pas vrai ? lança le nain, d'un ton sarcastique.

* * *

><p>Pauvre Legolas... Saleté de Mary Sue... xD<p>

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

* court sous une pluie de tomates, lancées par les fans de Legolas *

La suite demain !

Bizz,

Cry'


	6. Mary Sue ou L'Art des Complots I

Mary Sue, désespérée, alla demander pardon au prince de Mirkwood. Celui-ci refusa d'écouter les sornettes de cette pimbêche aux yeux mauves. Elle lui avait brisé le coeur, à son tour de briser le sien !

- Laissez-moi, Mary Sue ! Allez donc trouver une personne qui sera digne de vous. Ne comptez plus sur moi…

Mary Sue traînait son joli corps sans cellulite sur le sol et s'agrippait aux pieds du bel elfe blond. Elle se retenait de pleurer…

- Legolas, je vous en supplie ! Mon mascara n'est pas Waterproof ! Ne me faites pas pleurer ! Revenez…

- Non ! répondit sèchement l'elfe, en débarrassant ses pieds des mains de Mary Sue.

Ainsi, Mary Sue regarda Legolas s'éloigner et avant de faire couler son mascara hors de prix, elle lui lança :

- Je vous aurais Legolas, de gré ou de force !

* * *

><p>Quand Legolas se rebiffe ... (a)<p>

Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? =)

Publication de la Partie II cette après-midi ou demain ! =)

Bizz,

Cry'


	7. Mary Sue ou L'Art des Complots II

Depuis que Mary Sue s'était fait envoyer paître par Legolas, les deux ne s'adressaient plus du tout la parole. Cependant, la jeune femme demeurait déterminée. Elle avait changé d'avis sur lui : elle l'aimait et elle l'aurait ! Mary Sue se fondit dans la foule, sa boisson en mains, et s'avança vers l'elfe blond. Celui-ci ignora la présence de la blonde aux yeux mauves flashy.

- Agréable soirée, pas vrai ? dit Mary Sue, en prenant quelques gorgées de bière.

- Elle serait bien plus agréable si je n'avais pas à supporter votre présence, avoua Legolas.

Choquée, cette gourde de Mary Sue s'étouffa en avalant sa gorgée de travers.

- Mais je vous aime, Legolas !

- Ce n'est plus réciproque désormais… lança Legolas avant de s'éloigner.

Mary Sue n'en revenait pas ! La première fois qu'un homme la rejetait… Attristée, elle alla trouver quelque réconfort auprès de Gandalf et Aragorn, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de séduire cet elfe…. De gré ou de force, comme elle lui avait dit !

* * *

><p>Quand Lego' rembarre Mary Sue... (a)<p>

Oh oh, mais qu'est-ce que notre gourdasse de Mary Sue va inventer comme plan diaboliquement génial avec son super Q.I ? Suspense...

La suite demain (petite review, please ? =D. ) ! =)

Bizz,

Cry'


	8. Mary Sue ou La Solution aux Problèmes II

Grâce à son Q.I surdéveloppé, Mary Sue réussit à concocter une boisson, disons spéciale, pour son Legolas. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses jolies lèvres roses. Elle allait l'avoir cette fois ! Elle retrouva l'elfe sur les remparts et lui tendit le verre. Naïf, Legolas prit le verre et commença à boire dedans sous le regard de Mary Sue. La jeune femme souriait en permanence, si bien que Legolas trouva cette situation louche. Pris d'un étourdissement, il lâcha le verre.

- Tout va bien Legolas ? fit Mary Sue, l'air de rien.

La vue de l'elfe se troublait.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? demanda Legolas, inquiet et étendu sur le sol.

- Vous allez dormir un peu…

La blonde l'attrapa par les aisselles et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, puis, elle le déposa sur le lit. Elle lui lança, en retirant sa robe :

- Il vaut mieux ne pas jouer avec moi, Legolas. Je vous ai dit que je vous aurais, de gré… ou de force.

L'elfe comprit alors qu'elle l'avait drogué. Il lutta tant bien que mal contre la drogue… En vain ! Ses forces commencèrent à diminuer. Il sentit une main défaire sa tunique puis se balader sur son torse. Mary Sue se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Nous allons bien nous amuser, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Jolis ados au passage !

Et l'elfe s'engouffra dans le noir absolu…

* * *

><p>Nous noterons que la diabolique Mary Sue cherche toujours à avoir une aventure avec un des personnages principaux... * -_-' *<p>

Comme c'est originaaaal * ironique *

Bon... A la prochaine ! =D

* cours sous une pluie de tomates *

Bizz,

Cry'


	9. Mary Sue ou L'Art de La Guerre

D'un geste gracieux, Mary Sue la Parfaite sortit son épée de son fourreau et trancha dix têtes d'Ors et ce, d'un seul coup. Elle rejoignit Legolas et Gimli et se battit à leurs côtés. A la fin de la bataille, Gimli et l'Elfe Sylvain se communiquèrent leur score ou le nombre d'Orcs qu'ils avaient tués. Mary Sue arriva, son épée à l'horizontale dans ses jolies mains, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Score final : 43, et vous Gimli ? demanda Legolas.

- Seulement 42, répondit le nain, déçu.

- Eh bien, moi, j'en ai tué 432, se vanta Mary Sue.

Le Prince de Mirkwood et le nain dévisagèrent la blonde.

- Vous avez une chance de vous rattraper et d'arriver à égalité, Gimli ! dit Legolas, en ressortant son arc.

- Je l'aurais avant vous ! s'écria Gimli, en brandissant sa hache.

Ainsi, les deux " amis " se mirent à courir après Mary Sue, hache et arc en main. Qui la tuera en premier ? Suspense…

* * *

><p>Qui la tuera en premier, selon vous ? ^^<p>

Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? =)

Le dernier drabble sera publié mardi ou mercredi.

Bizz,

Cry'.


	10. Mary Sue ou Une Mort Digne de Mary Sue

Double drabble pour me faire pardonner de cette semaine de retard ( a ) Enjoooy !

* * *

><p>Mary Sue devait être immortelle. Legolas avait tiré une bonne quinzaine de flèche dans son mignon petit derrière, mais non : increvable, la Mary Sue ! La poursuite entre le nain, l'elfe et la blondasse dura vingt bonnes minutes. Mary Sue se cacha derrière un rocher mais Gimli, très malin, se plaça derrière elle et la décapita. La tête de Mary Sue vola dans les airs avant de s'écraser violemment sur le sol, devant les pieds de Legolas.<p>

- Merci mon ami, vous m'avez débarrassé d'un sérieux problème ! dit Legolas, en abaissant son arc.

- Nous sommes à égalité ! remarqua le nain, ravi, en brandissant sa hache maculée de sang rose fuchsia.

Mais, la tête de Mary Sue repoussa ! Elle se releva, folle de rage.

- Vous oubliez, que je suis une immortelle ! Mes membres peuvent aussi repousser !

Elle fit convulser sa mèche puis un autre combat s'en suivit. Mary Sue désarma Gimli :

- Fais ta prière, nain !

Gimli se mit à chanter une chanson que seuls les nains connaissaient. La blonde hurla et tomba sur le sol. Legolas leva un sourcil, étonné. Cependant, il ne bougea pas et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, avec un sourire affiché sur son beau visage.

- Non, pas le chant des nains ! cria Mary Sue, à l'agonie.

Gimli et Legolas regardèrent Mary Sue se désintégrer en strass violets et scintillants. Les strass améthyste flashy et brillants s'élevèrent dans les airs et disparurent à tout jamais…

- Immortelle ? Mon oeil... pensa Legolas.

* * *

><p>Bye bye Mary Sue ! * sourire machiavélique *<p>

Bon, c'est sur ce double drabble que s'achèvent les aventures de cette gourde de Mary Sue !

Bizz et merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction !

Cry'


End file.
